wow_freedomfandomcom-20200215-history
Danchae Verthero
.. The Start Danchae was born in the Verthero family of middle-classed individuals in the city of Stratholme, and was named after his uncle who had died beforehand. His father was a soldier in their army, fighting in the Second war before retiring as a merchant, and his mother was an esteemed author. His youth mainly consisted of his mother teaching him a home schooled education, mentoring him the works of literature and language, so that one day he would be intelligent enough to keep a good salary. When his father was home, he used to give Danchae sparring lessons, usually lecturing Danchae that one day wherever he journeys too, that fighting would eventually come to his doorstep. Danchae honored his family deeply, although being a lone child. When he was a bit older, news came to tell how Prince Arthas of Lordaeron had massacred the city of Stratholme because of it being plagued. Danchae immidiatly feared for his fathers life; himself and his mother had gone to Lordaeron to visit the libaries there, although it came to be obvious that his father was indefinatly dead after the weeks and months that he didn't return. He gained his fathers sword from heritage, which he still carries around with him as his most prized possesion. His mother, however, survived and eventually moved to Theramore after Lady Proudmoore moved there. When Danchae was around fifteen years of age, he became extremely drunk on his birthday night, ending in a one night stand with a waitress which gave him a child. He never told his parents, and the waitress took the baby away with her. Danchae to this day has felt alot of regret letting the baby go, and hopes to one day find her again. He moved away from Lordaeron, to the recently rebuilt Stormwind to seek a job there. He became an authors apprentice, who he learned from on a daily basis. In his spare time, he would've write letters to his mother, which eventually started to decrease the more he aged, to the point he hardly write at all. He had a bright future ahead of him, so it seemed at the time, little did he know what would come next. Homeless When news of the expedition to Northrend to fight the Scourge was around the city, people were both fearful yet happy that protection against Arthas was happening. Danchae tried to think little of it, before Varian started using more and more of the taxes to fuel the war. Unfortunatly, Danchae was one of the people who was caught up in the trouble, and was forced out of his workplace and home to live on the streets. He lost mostly everything, selling all of his possesions except his father's sword to get food and clean water. Danchae immidiatly knew that he couldn't walk around with his sword anymore, as no doubtably somebody would try to steal it for profit. He hit it under a stone in an allyway, under the floor, which it would remain for another year. Whilst being a begger, he socialised with other stragglers that he met after losing his job. He was eventually part of some form of community that shared news about jobs and the like - although no doubtably there were hardly any until the end of the war. He often thought about joining the army like his father, but passed on any oppotunities to do so, not really wanting to fight the Scourge. Dirty, ragged and growing thinner, Danchae wasn't used to the life of a begger, often getting into fights with thugs and other beggers to try to get money from it. When the Northrend Expedition ended and many of the soldiers came home to sort out the Defias and so on, he tried to find anything that could get him out of his state, and that's when he found the people behind the idea of the Valian State. Valian State Business Lyelle, a Half Elf, had recently opened a homeless shelter for the disfortunates of Old Town. He travelled there, gaining a makeshift bed there to rest in. Whilst there, he heard over several people such as Lancy Stirtness and Viola Havencloud talking about the Valian State. He was interested just like he had been when Stormwind was reconstructed about finding a job. He offered his hand in helping them, and they accepted him in. 'Gaining their Land' After Danchae dug out his sword from the bottom of the path, Lyelle had to win over the King's permission to gain the land in northern Redridge, which many nobles contested for. Although Viola, another noble, was supporting her, she still needed to make sure that she would win the spot. They went around to a few of the nobles around the area, 'convincing' them to apply out of the idea, which Danchae being desperate for a job surcombed to. He gained some money from it too, which he used to buy more better clothing, with added mail for the fights to come. The Valians picked up people along the way, and eventually they were invited to go on a ship with a few other nobles. There, they were ambushed by a crazed noble wanting to rid of Lyelle completely by killing her on the spot. The Valians resisted, fighting against the ship with the crews muskets to blow up a few large holes in the ships core and mast, making it sink. The ship was damaged deeply, and the Valians had to get back as soon as possible. However, about a week later they were informed how the noble had survived the sinking and was aiming for revenge. They were attacked in the homeless shelter by ninjas, and taken to the nobles quarters of the Stockades. They escaped their cage, running into a few oppositions along the way, such as Gnolls and Mercenaries. They gained chase on the noble, finally running into him and binding him, sending him away to be dealt with. While doing these missions, he met many people such as Charles Joseph Willem, Angeni 'Bronzehoof' and Octavian Redwind who would become some of his best friends in the movement. A week later, they were summoned by the King for him to congratulate Lyelle that she had gained the land. Lyelle told the Valians that she had a caravan waiting outside Goldshire to take them to it. On the way, they met a group of Bandits who abducted her - the Valians running to help her, fighting many bandits on the way. Once they found her and got to the outskirts of Redridge, a gigantic boar the size of a two story house attacked the caravan, nearly ending up with the murder of both Lancy's baby and Lyelle herself. After running into the cousin of Hogger, Hoggelle, they got to Lakeshire which they would spend a few weeks at to rest and for the caravan to stop at, after Lyelle asked the leader of the town Kulthar to stay. 'A Strange New Land, Full of Strange New Problems' Once entering the cave to get to their land, they found an akward forest that had some extremely strange beings and plants on it. There were rabbits with parrot beaks that often repeated phrases, as well as giant spiders and other wackey animals. The flowers and herbs of the land stretched higher than the normal man, as well. Consistantly in the travelling, they heard many thump sounds in the distance, later to discover a rock giant was doing it. He told them how their master created the region to stop a threat to come to the mortals on the other side of the land, and how a group of Chimeras had attacked them ever since. He alot explained that the block between them and a flat land were they can build their town in would stay there until they have proved themselves to fight chimeras well. The rock giant told them the Chimeras stole their land, and now they are in a war between the species. The group, including Danchae, fought and killed a Chimera to earn the Giants respect, although the Giant said they still needed to do more before he considered moving the block. A week later, Lyelle descided to investigate futher. They travelled to a.. hole, which they jumped down to find themselves in an underground lair full of kobolds. Balian and Danchae fought the kobolds at the front, while some others used their ranged skills to help them from the back. There, they fought a giant Hydra who they killed after several mages in the movement froze the water around them. After fighting the Hydra and becoming exhausted from the troubles, they found the Chimera King who tried to convince them that the Giants were lying about them attacking the Giant, stating that they've always had the mountains and the Giants were trying to take them from it. The Valians were puzzled which side to help, and were teleported back to the surfice, which they would discuss which side to support and which side to go to war with.. Stratholme, Volunteer of the Argent Dawn On the to-do list Category:Characters